Besuch bei den Delphinen
by Snuggles2
Summary: Lucas wünscht sich einen Besuch bei Delphinen mit seinem Vater.rnBeendet :)
1. Default Chapter

**Besuch bei den Delphinen**

Autor: Snuggles

Disclaimer: Keiner der, aus seaQuest DSV bekannten Charas, gehört mir. Ich verdiene kein Geld hiermit.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Der 12.11, Jonathans Todestag._

_Ich hoffe, du hast deinen Frieden gefunden und ich danke dir für das Lächeln, das du in deinen Rollen auf mein Gesicht zaubern konntest. In Hoffnung darauf, das du irgendwo bist, wo du du selbst sein kannst._

_Ich denke, man sollte sich besonders an die guten Momente im Leben erinnern und so wird das hier hoffentlich keine traurige Geschichte, sondern etwas kleines, das ein Schmunzeln hervorrufen kann, so wie du es konntest._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Schmollend saß ein kleiner siebenjähriger Junge in einem großen, im Vergleich mit dem Kind gewaltig aussehendem Sessel. So wie er da saß, mit seinem blondem, bis zu den Ohren gehenden Haaren, dem kindlich weichen Gesicht und den strahlend blauen Augen, hätte man ihn sicher für jünger gehalten, als er war. Nur der nachdenkliche Gesichtsausdruck und die zusammengezogene Stirn ließen erahnen, das er keine fünf mehr war. Das große Wohnzimmer, in dem er sich befand, wollte so gar nicht zu dem Jungen passen. Während er die Beine an den Körper zog, Arme darum schlang und den Kopf darauf legte, wischte ein Hausmädchen den nichtvorhandenen Staub von einem dunklen Flügel und den Schränken, die sicher nicht billig gewesen waren. In diesem Moment betrat eine blonde Frau das Zimmer. Sie trug ein langes Abendkleid und Silberschmuck.

„Mein Gott Lucas, wie oft soll ich dir eigentlich noch sagen, das du nicht so rumlümmeln sollst. Kannst du dich nicht einmal gerade hin setzen? Und was ziehst du schon wieder für ein Gesicht? Es ist doch hoffentlich nicht immer noch wegen dem geplatztem Besuch bei Mrs. Gibson, oder?"Ohne auf eine Antwort ihres Sohnes zu warten, der jetzt langsam eine gerade Haltung annahm, fuhr sie fort.

„Ich habe dir doch erklärt das es nicht geht. Wir müssen heute zu dieser Veranstaltung. Aber du bist ja nicht alleine, zwei der Hausdamen werden hier bleiben. Also sei schon brav, ja? Wir müssen jetzt los."Damit gab sie ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und verließ den Raum wieder. Auf dem Weg nach draußen hörte der Blondschopf sie noch eine Weile mit seinem Vater streiten, dann fiel die Tür ins Schloss und Lucas setzte sich aufseufzend wieder bequem hin. Seine Gedanken schweiften zu Mr. Gibson. Vor zwei Tagen hatte seinem Vater ihm versprochen, dass sie heute die Therapeutin, die schon seit vielen Jahren mit Delphinen arbeitete, besuchen würden. Er hatte sich so sehr darauf gefreut, das er alle, irgendwie beschaffbaren Informationen die es zur Delphintherapie gab, im Internex zusammengesucht hatte. Aber dann war diese dämliche Veranstaltung dazwischen gekommen, die seine Mutter unbedingt hatte besuchen wollen. Und da sein Vater erst mittags nach Hause gekommen war, musste der Delphinbesuch eben auf unbestimmte Zeit verschoben werden. Lucas hatte alles ausprobiert, von Weinen bis Schreien, aber nichts hatte bei seiner Mutter gewirkt. Sie war einfach gegangen und hatte eine der Bediensteten angewiesen, ihn zu beruhigen. Und jetzt saß er hier und langweilte sich. Langsam schlich sich ein Lächeln auf das Gesicht des Kindes. Nur weil er jetzt noch hier saß, hieß das ja nicht, dass man das nicht ändern konnte. Aprubt sprang der Kleine vom Sessel auf und lief die zwei Treppen hinauf in sein Zimmer. Er schaltete den Computer an, tippte eine Weile auf der Tastatur herum und schon hatte er gefunden, was er gesucht hatte: Die Adresse von Mrs. Gibson.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ich weiß, das ist nicht viel, aber ich wollte wenigstens den Anfang heute rein setzen. Würde mich sehr über ein kleines Kommi freun.

_**Lg. Snuggles**_


	2. Alleine zu Mrs Gibson

Besuch bei den Delphinen

Autor: Snuggles

Disclaimer: Nix mir, alles nur geliehen und kaufen tut´ s auch keiner

Vielen Danke an:

Kiddo: Ich weiß, du hast lange darauf gewartet, aber dafür hast du es jetzt auch als erstes zum lesen bekommen.

Samusa: Jetzt erkundet der Kleine die große weite Welt :-)

Yury: Oh ja, er ist pfiffig und komm schon ganz allein ans Ziel.

Moonshin5: Ja, ich mag auch Klein- Lucas Geschichten!

Ach ja, immer schön über die Fehler hinweglesen! Außer du, Kiddo. Wenn dir welche ins Auge springen, korrigier sie doch bitte, ja? Danke!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Seit fünfzehn Minuten stand Lucas nun am Fenster und wartete.

Hatte er doch etwas falsch gemacht? Aber seine Anforderung und die Bestätigung im Internex waren doch klar gewesen, oder? In diesem Moment erschien endlich das ersehnte blaue Fahrzeug vor der Haustür. Eilig zog der blonde Junge seine älteste und bequemste Jacke an, die er eigentlich schon längst nicht mehr tragen sollte, und die Schuhe, die seine Mutter so hässlich fand. Dann lief er hinaus und warf einen kurzen Blick auf das Fahrzeug. Dieses Blau war doch wirklich viel schöner als das alte Gelb! Jetzt konnte er nur noch hoffen, dass sein Trick funktionierte.

Und tatsächlich, der Fahrer hielt sich an die Bitte von Mrs. Wolenczak, die, wie er glaubte, dass Taxi bestellt und darum gebeten hatte, sich nicht lange aufzuhalten, sondern den Jungen direkt zur gewünschten Adresse zu fahren. Und da sie die Frau des berühmten Wissenschaftlers war, nun ja... .

Hippelig saß Lucas im Auto. Nur langsam verstrich die Stunde. Die Bäume rasten an ihnen vorbei und der Himmel wurde langsam dunkler. Hoffentlich würde er die Delphine heut überhaupt noch sehen können! Wenn nicht- na ja, vielleicht würde Mrs. Gibson ihn bei sich schlafen lassen und ihn morgen mit zur Therapie nehmen.

Und dann, eine Stunde und zwölf Minuten nach ihrer Abfahrt, erreichten sie das kleine Haus der Gibsons. Es war in geschmackvollem, gemütlichen Stiel eingerichtet. Gerade so, dass man erahnen konnte, das die Hausherren nicht arm waren, es aber nicht direkt ins Auge stach.

Lucas blaue Kinderaugen allerdings, kümmerten sich nicht um solche Nebensächlichkeiten. Sie suchten das Gelände nach den Wasserbecken ab, in denen die Delphine schwimmen würden. Als sie keinerlei Anzeichen dieser Tiere fanden, war Lucas schrecklich enttäuscht. Sein Herz, das bis eben noch aufgeregt geschlagen hatte, sank mit einem Mal hinab. War er ganz umsonst gekommen? So mal es nun wirklich dunkel wurde und das Haus gar nicht anheimelnd, sondern fremd und unheimlich auf ihn wirkte. Während der Blondschopf noch unschlüssig und mit schlechtem Gefühl im Bauch da stand, ging im Haus das Licht an und Mrs. Gibson kam heraus.

Erstaunt nahm die braunhaarige Frau wahr, wer da einsam und verlassen vor ihrer Tür stand.

„Lucas, bist du das?" Schüchtern nickte Lucas mit dem Kopf.

„Kleiner, was machst du denn hier und wo sind deine Eltern?"

„Bei einem Fest."

„Ja, das haben sie erwähnt, als sie mir für heute abgesagt haben. Ich meine, warum bist du ohne sie hier?"

„Ich wollte die Delphine sehen." Er stockte. „Aber hier sind gar keine."

Das besorgte Gesicht verwandelte sich in ein fröhliches Lächeln. „Nein, Lucas, die sind ein bisschen weiter weg von hier. Aber es dauert nur fünf Minuten mit dem Auto."

Lucas Gesicht hellte sich schlagartig auf. Natürlich, das hätte er sich ja auch denken können, dass sie nicht vor dem Haus ´rum schwammen! Hätte jemand Lucas Gedanken in diesem Moment lesen können, hätte er sicher nicht gedacht, dass sie zu einem sieben Jährigen gehörten. Und doch war es so. „Kann ich sie sehen?"

„Heute noch, Lucas? Es ist doch schon viel zu spät, die Delphine schlafen sicher schon."

„Oh." Natürlich wollte er die Tiere nicht beim schlafen stören. Aber er hatte sich doch so auf sie gefreut!

Mrs. Gibson sah die Enttäuschung ihn dem hübschen Gesicht und wollte etwas dagegen unternehmen. Wie es aussah war der Kleine ganz alleine hergekommen. Sicher hatten das seine Eltern nicht erlaubt, aber sie wollte den Mut dennoch gerne belohnen. Außerdem konnten Lucas Augen wunderschön strahlen, wenn er glücklich war, dass wusste sie. „Jetzt komm doch erst mal rein. Dann versuche ich deine Eltern zu erreichen. Und wenn sie es erlauben kannst du hier bleiben und morgen die Delphine besuchen."

„Wirklich?"

Die Therapeutin lächelte. „Von mir aus ja, aber ich muss erst mit deinen Eltern sprechen."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

„Und ich sage dir, er hat es nicht verdient! Er soll auf der stelle mit einem Taxi zurück kommen." Mrs. Wolenczak stand in ihrer Küche und funkelte ihren Mann wütend an.

„Jetzt noch? Auf keinen Fall! Er hatte sich so auf den Besuch heute gefreut und ich hatte es ihm versprochen. Und du musst zugeben, es war schlau von ihm, mit einem Taxi zu fahren."

„Darum geht es nicht. Es geht um´ s Prinzip. Welches Kind widersetzt sich schon einfach so den Eltern? Er ist unerzogen."

„Er ist intelligent. Normalerweise bist du doch so erpicht darauf, dass er etwas Besonderes ist. Das ist eben nicht immer nur leicht. Und ich werde morgen zu ihm fahren."

„Dann wird er bereiz wieder hier sein."

„Wenn du ihn das Geld unbedingt rausschmeißen willst, bitte. Ich nehme ihn morgen ohnehin mit, da wirst du nichts dran ändern können."

„Ach, mach doch was du willst! Mir kann es doch egal sein, hab ich wenigstens einen Abend Ruhe." Damit knallte sie die Tür zu und ließ einen ärgerlichen, aber auch nachdenklichen Lorence Wolenczak zurück.

Der wohlhabende Mann wusste, dass er sich zu wenig um seinen Sohn kümmerte. Aber er liebte seinen Sohn. Vielleicht zeigte er es dem Jungen zu selten, doch er liebte ihn wirklich. Seine Frau dagegen war so unsensibel dem Kleinen gegenüber, dass er sie einfach nicht verstand. War sie so unzufrieden mit ihrem Leben und ihrem Kind? Er schüttelte den Kopf und versuchte so, seine Gedanken zu vertreiben.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ein paar Minuten später sah er in lachende blaue Augen, die ihm sagten, wie viel es seinem Sohn bedeutete, morgen zusammen mit seinem Dad zu den Delphinen zu gehen.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Lg. Snuggles


	3. Schwimmen mit den Delphinen

Besuch bei den Delphinen

Autor: Snuggles

Disclaimer: Nix mir

Vielen Dank an:

Yury: Ja, es war mir ein Bedürfnis, ihn mal in einem etwas besseren Licht stehen zu lassen. Immerhin zeigt die letzte Folge der ersten Staffel doch, dass er zwar keine gute Beziehung zu dem Teen hat, ihn aber dennoch liebt, oder nicht? Seine Mutter dagegen kann ich nun wirklich beim besten Willen nicht verstehen.

Kiddo: Jep, tut es:-) Wenn es auch gedauert hat und es nicht sehr viel ist.... Ach ja, korrigierst du die Fehler bitte wieder, die dir auffallen?

Samusa: Jetzt strahlt er noch mehr :-)

Moonshine5: Ja, Mr. Wolenczak tut es. Ist auch besser für ihn, sonst hätte er es mit mir zu tun gekriegt g

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

„Wie lange dauert das denn noch?" Ungeduldig hibbelte Lucas auf dem Autositz herum.

Mr. Wolenczak dagegen musste Lächeln. „Aber Lucas, wir fahren noch keine fünf Minuten. Du wirst die Delphine schon noch zu sehen bekommen."

„Hmm."

Weitere, für den blonden Jungen schrecklich langen drei Minuten, bog das Auto in eine Hofeinfahrt ein und er konnte endlich die Tür öffnen und nach draußen springen.

„So Lucas, dann komm mal mit." Lächelnd zeigte Mrs. Gibson dem Kind den Weg zu dem abgetrennten Meeresabschnitt, in dem ein Mann gerade dabei war, die Delphine zu füttern.

„Darf ich ihnen auch einen Fisch geben?"

„Sicher. Warte einen Moment, ich hole dir einen Schwimmanzug, dann kannst du sie füttern und mit ihnen schwimmen. Du kannst doch schwimmen, oder?"

Stolz reckte Lucas sich. „Ja, sogar schon lange."

Mr. Wolenczak schmunzelte. „Lucas hat vor drei Wochen das Seepferdchen gemacht. Ist das Wasser denn sehr hoch?"

„Ja, es muss für die Delphine schon eine gewisse Höhe haben. Aber keine Angst, zur Sicherheit bekommt er eine Schwimmweste an und ich bin ja auch noch da."

Jetzt zog der siebenjährige allerdings eine Flunsch. „Warum denn? Ich kann doch schon alleine Schwimmen."

Mrs. Gibson kniete sich zu ihm hinunter. „Ok, Lukas, wir machen das so: du schwimmst erst ohne Weste, aber du versprichst mir, bescheit zu sagen, wen du nicht mehr kannst, dann ziehst du die Weste an, ok?"

Wie auf Kommando begannen die Kinderaugen wieder zu leuchten. „Ok!"

OOOOOOOOO

„Dad, Dad! Siehst du das?"

Mr. Wolenczak lachte und nickte zur Antwort. Es war richtig gewesen, Lucas diesen Besuch zu ermöglichen. So ausgelassen und ausgeglichen hatte er seinen Sohn noch nie erlebt. Sogar die Schwimmweste hatte er angezogen, nachdem noch ein anderer, älterer Junge zu ihm ins Wasser gekommen war, der ebenfalls eine Weste trug. Jetzt ließ Lucas sich gerade von einem Delphin durch das Wasser ziehen und winkte seinem Vater zu, sobald er wieder zu Atem kam.

Eine ganze Zeit später stiegen die beiden Jungen lachend, fröhlich plaudernd und ein wenig frierend aus dem Meer. Neben dem Spiel mit den Delphinen, bei dem Mrs. Gibson den beiden Jungen Anregungen und Erklärungen gegeben hatte, hatte Lucas einiges über den neunjährigen Schwarzhaarigen erfahren. Tom war der Neffe von Mrs. Gibson und war fast so begeistert von den Delphinen, wie Lucas. Und überhaupt wusste er eine Menge Dinge, die Lucas nicht mal im Internex gefunden hatte. Wie zum Beispiel, das eines der Delphinweibchen dieses Jahr ein Baby bekommen hatte. Und zu jenem Delphinbaby waren die beiden Jungen auch unterwegs, nachdem sie sich abgetrocknet und angezogen hatten.

OOOOOOOOO

Auch an diesem Abend saß Lucas in einem Auto. Doch diesmal bekam er davon wenig mit. Seine Blauaugen waren geschlossen und im Schlaf hatte sich ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht geschlichen.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Viel war es nicht, aber ich hoffe, ihr habt es trotzdem gemocht! Danke nochmals an Kiddo für´s beheben meiner Fehler :-)

Lg. Snuggles


End file.
